


The Weirdness of Normal

by felisblanco



Series: Normal! verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming more than brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weirdness of Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Странная нормальность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460197) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Unbeta'd.

  


It was done so casually, so totally offhand, that for a moment Sam wondered if he'd missed out on something. If maybe, during their usual night of watching TV and looking through newspaper clippings, the subject of incest had been discussed and found suitable as a natural next step in their renewed bonding.

He did remember watching old Buffy reruns and Dean bitching about how they were doing it all wrong and “Look at those heels, man. Who the hell goes hunting in fucking heels?” which turned into a long rant about boots being better than sneakers and…

Nope. The gayness of discussing footwear aside, he was pretty sure nothing even remotely close to this had been brought up. And still…

Dean's hand felt warm and heavy on Sam's thigh, relaxed fingers stroking the inseam of his jeans as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam glanced over at his brother, searching his face for some kind of explanation, but there was nothing there but the usual content look Dean tended to wear when he was driving. Dean had his eyes on the road, softly humming along with Axl's rough voiced _Don't Cry_ , the fingers on his left hand drumming the slow beat against the steering wheel. When Sam gave a low cough Dean glanced over and gave him a quick smile before facing forward again, his right hand moving slightly further up as he stroke Sam's thigh slowly.

It was surreal and at the same time it felt oddly right. As if they’d been doing this forever, blood relation and consequential trips to Hell be damned. Sam blinked. Huh, it really did feel that way.

He’d had thoughts of his own but more subconsciously, drifting at the back of his mind. Finding himself thinking of Dean’s lips, watching them like they were a piece of art, there to be appreciated. Listening to his brother breathe in his sleep and wondering what his breath would feel like against his skin. Waiting for _that_ smile and _that_ laugh and _that_ look in Dean’s eyes when he looked over at Sam that meant ‘You have no idea the lengths I’d go for you, little brother, I love you that damn much’. All these things that made Dean Sam’s home, his safe haven in a world that had never promised him anything but fear.

When he looked at it like that, this, whatever it was, seemed almost like a normal extension of what they were to each other. Well, maybe not normal, but nothing in their life ever had been and what little taste Sam had had of normal still lingered on his tongue, bitter and hot and tainted with ashes.

Dean wasn’t Jess - hell, Dean wasn’t even a girl – but he was the only real and passionate love Sam had always had total faith in and had never ever doubted, ever since he was old enough to understand what love really was. It wasn’t candles or violins or moonlight walks or all the other mushy crap they showed on TV. No, love shone through in the things that mattered. It was giving up the last bowl of Lucky Charms when there was nothing else left to eat. It was dodging out of a hot date to take Sam to the movies on his birthday. It was getting his gut ripped open by throwing himself between Sam and a crazed out werewolf.

No, Sam had never doubted Dean’s love for him but until now he hadn’t grasped the extension of it. Because he knew, no matter how fond Dean was of one-night stands, that he’d never have taken this step with _him_ unless he meant it with his whole heart. Unless he’d been pretty sure it was what they both wanted, what they both needed. And suddenly that realization made everything so much easier.

Sam took a deep breath and then he raised his arm, sliding it along the back of the seat until he reached Dean's neck. His fingers trembled slightly as he ran them over the short hairs, half-heartedly expecting Dean to flinch back with a “What the fuck, dude?” at any moment. What if he’d been wrong? What if Dean was only teasing? Or possessed? What if…?

But Dean only blinked once, then closed his eyes briefly, leaning back into the touch, and parted his lips in a barely audible sigh before opening his eyes again. He stared at the dark road winding endlessly in front of them for a moment and then looked over at Sam, his smile strangely shy.

"You all right there, little brother?"

Sam nodded and smiled back, his voice shaking slightly as he answered, "Yeah. I’m… I’m good."

They shared a relieved grin and then Dean focused again on the driving while Sam focused on the heat from Dean's palm on his thigh and the rapid pulse drumming under his fingertips where they caressed Dean's warm skin.

He had no idea how long they sat like that. It felt good. Comfortable. And increasingly arousing as Dean’s fingers kept up their light strokes mere inches from Sam’s groin. He was half hard, wishing and at the same time nervous that Dean would move higher up. Wishing for it because the slow teasing was like a whispered promise of what those fingers could do. Nervous because he still wasn’t sure how far Dean wanted to take this. How far _he_ wanted to take this.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the car slowing down until Dean suddenly made a right turn, steering them off the main road and onto the parking lot of a ratty old motel. The silence when the engine was turned off drowned out even the loud whoosh whoosh sound of blood rushing through Sam’s veins, echoing in his ears. Dean hand had stilled, resting heavily on Sam’s thigh, and he was staring into space, Adam’s apple bopping in his throat as he swallowed.

“Dean?”

“Look, I don’t know what I’m doing, okay? So this would be the best moment for you to say no because otherwise I’m gonna kiss you as soon as we get inside.”

Sam licked his lips nervously. “I’m not saying no.”

“You sure? You better be sure, Sam. This…” Dean swallowed. “This is fucked up, you know that, right?”

“Doesn’t feel fucked up.”

“No?” Dean bit his lip, shaking his head. “Yeah well, it is. It’s so fucked up it feels right up our alley. And how totally fucked up is that?”

“Will you stop saying fucked up?” Sam turned in his seat, watching his brother’s taut profile. “It feels right, Dean. I don’t know why, it just does. It feels so right I can’t believe we haven’t done this before.”

Dean turned his head slowly and finally looked at him. “That’s just it. It felt so right I didn’t even notice what I was doing until you touched me back.” He laughed nervously. “And then… fuck, it was like we’d always been doing it.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded slowly. “That’s exactly what I thought.”

“Like…” Dean shook his head in confusion. “If I kissed you it would feel like I’d done it a million times before. I think I’d even know what you taste like.”

Sam’s breath hitched. His lips felt warm and bruised, as if remembering Dean’s pressing against them. He could feel a ghost of Dean’s tongue sliding against his. Whoa.

“You think this is something… weird? I mean, demonically weird?”

Dean frowned. “Do you?”

“No. I think… I just think it’s us, Dean.” Sam knitted his brow in thought as he tried to find the words to explain. “Like, I can feel you whenever you’re close. And sometimes… sometimes we’re so in tune that when we’re talking I’m not sure who is saying what. It just stops being you and me and becomes… us.”

He fell silent, feeling slightly weird sitting there, discussing this as if it was a case and not their lives at a fucking crossroad. Left or right? To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question. And the answer is ince-

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you were fifteen, Sammy,” Dean suddenly blurted out. “Don’t think I could have been possessed for so long without anyone noticing.”

Sam could feel himself blush. “Fifteen?”

Dean’s frowned in sudden thought, seeming to calculate in his mind, and then he nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. Yeah.”

“You never did.”

“No. Believe me, you would remember.”

He laughed at that, a short nervous sound that made Dean frown and Sam realized he hadn’t been joking, just stating a fact. It was such a Dean thing to do that he felt the better part of his nervousness drain away.

“So…” Sam raised his eyebrows, trying for a cocky smile even if he had a feeling it looked more like a foolish grin. “What are you waiting for?”

Dean sat silent, watching him. Then suddenly he flung the door open and got out of the car, leaving Sam feeling completely confused and more than a little disappointed. What the fuck had just happened? He was still blinking in confusion when there was a loud rapping on his side window and he jumped.

“Are you gonna sit there all night, dude? Come on.”

He just stared at Dean then slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. “I thought…”

He didn’t really think the sigh _and_ the eyeroll were warranted.

“I said ‘inside’, Sammy.” Dean walked toward the reception, shooting a glance over his shoulder. “Not gonna blow you out here in the parking lot.”

Sam tripped over his own feet, at the final moment managing to stop himself from falling flat on his face. “You-you’re gonna blow me?”

Dean’s hand rested on the doorknob, the look on his face pure hustler. “Baby, once Dean Winchester gets started he’s not stopping until everyone involved is totally satisfied.”

Then he opened the door and stalked in, leaving Sam staring after him, flushed and wide-eyed. He started to follow Dean, only to hear him announce that he needed a room with the biggest fucking bed they got, and hastily backed out again. Someone had to get their bags out of the trunk anyway. Yeah.

The whole thing was weird. And the weirdest part was that it wasn’t the I’m-gonna-have-sex-with-my-brother thing that felt strange but the fact that Dean was flirting. With him! And calling him baby. Which was just… weird. Maybe he was possessed after all. Except then Sam had to be possessed as well, or at least under some sort of thrall because despite all the weirdness it still felt right. And comfortably relaxed as if they’d had an established relationship for years and hadn’t just felt each other up for the first time only half an hour ago. Which was also kinda weird.

But then again when had anything not been weird in their lives? Winchesters and weird were pretty much the same thing. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a definition in the dictionary.

**weird** _adj_  
1\. strange or unusual  
2\. belonging to or suggesting the supernatural  
3\. relating to or influenced by fate (archaic)  
4\. _See_ Winchesters

“Sam? You okay?”

The hand gripping his arm made him jump and twist around so fast Dean stepped back, looking at him like he was a freaking nut job.

“Fuck, you startled me. Jesus fucking Christo.” Yeah, Sam, that was subtle.

Dean blinked. Then his lips tugged up in a wide grin. “Dude, did you just Christo me?”

“Erm… no.”

“Yeah, you did. You totally did. So much for not thinking I’m possessed.” Dean shook his head in amusement before going suddenly serious. “Look, I know this is weird, even for us. Maybe we should just…” He shrugged, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Sam’s brain was working at a million miles per minute. Maybe there was a word for this even. Winchesterweird. Weirdchester.

“What are you on about?”

Sam blinked. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“Yeah, man. Weirdchester? Dude, you are such a geek.” Dean snorted and grabbed his bag from Sam’s hand. “Come on. We’ll just start slowly and see where it takes us.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Sam jogged to catch up with him. “I’m just… How can you be so cool about this? Why aren’t you freaked out?”

Dean stopped by the door and juggled the key in the lock. Then he looked up, frowning with concern. “Are you freaking out?”

Sam shook his head. “No. It still feels… I don’t know, natural.” He followed Dean in through the door. “And how weird is that since we haven’t even done anything more tha-“

His back was slammed into the wall and before he even managed an ‘oomph’ Dean’s lips were pressed against his, hot and wet and tasting of Peanut M&M’s. He froze for a fraction of a second and then he was kissing back, dropping the bag to move his hands up to Dean’s hip, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth, allowing Dean’s tongue to slip inside.

It felt… absolutely right. Not weird at all. And so fucking good his cock went from half-hard to rock in five seconds flat, making him pull briefly away as he gasped for air.

Dean grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back, growling hotly into his mouth, “Yeah, just like this. I knew it. Taste so good.”

His right hand ran up behind Sam’s neck, pulling him down, while the other tugged at his t-shirt and Sam groaned as warm and calloused fingers slid under it and up his stomach. The sound made Dean growl again and attack Sam’s mouth with even more passion until oxygen started to become an issue. Sam could feel his knees giving away and he started to slide down the wall but Dean just splayed his palm on Sam’s chest and pushed him back up, one knee coming up to knead against Sam’s erection as he licked up Sam’s throat. Jesus.

This was happening fast. Like fucking lightning speed fast. Whatever happened to taking it slow? And why the hell was he wasting time thinking about that when he could be ripping Dean’s clothes off? Just the thought of it made him gasp and he grabbed Dean’s arms, trying to pry him off him.

“Dean. Bed. Now!”

Dean finally let go of the spot right below Sam’s ear that he’d been sucking enthusiastically and looked up, eyes blown wide and black. “You sure?”

“Jesus fuck, Dean! Does it look like I’m not sure?” Sam grabbed Dean’s ass, grinding his cock against Dean’s hipbone. “Does this feel sure to you or what? Does it?”

“Alright, alright. I knew it’d been long but…Jeez, Sam.” Dean stepped back, licking his lips, his hand still resting on Sam’s chest. “Let’s get you to bed then, darlin’.”

He couldn’t help it, he started giggling hysterically, leaning against the wall as he fought to loosen his belt.

Dean frowned at him. “What?”

“Just… ‘darlin’? ‘Baby’?” Sam shook his head. “And to think only last night I was, according to you:” He let go of the belt to count on his fingers, “A geek, a dickhead, a pain in your ass and last but not least a goddamn pussy.”

“Well…” Dean gave an apologetic shrug. “You’re still a geek, your dick has a head and pretty soon I’m gonna be a pain in your ass but I’ll take one thing back.” He grabbed Sam’s erection hard. “This obviously ain’t no pussy.”

Sam arched back, slamming the back of his head into the wall. “Fuck, Dean!”

The grin was almost devilish. “That’s the idea. Now strip.”

Sam couldn’t remember ever having such trouble getting his clothes off. The zipper stuck and he had to finally yank it down with all his force. He couldn’t unbutton the cuffs on his shirt and his hands were too big to slip through. Finally after ripping one button off Dean impatiently grabbed his wrist and undid the other for him. After that things finally started to go more smoothly. He did manage though to stumble while taking off his socks and then one toe got tangled in his underwear making him hop on one foot like an idiot while trying to twist them off. All in all it wasn’t the most suave strip show he’d ever put on.

Dean didn’t seem to mind though, seeing that he couldn’t take his eyes off Sam while removing his own clothes, slowly and sexy like a porn star. Sam thought that Dean could easily be a stripper any day. He suddenly got an image of a pole and cowboy boots and very little else and had to blink to make it go away. They might be weird but there was a limit.

Finally they stood staring at each other, not a stitch between them. It wasn’t like it was the first time they saw each other naked but there was a huge difference between seeing and really looking. Sam let his eyes slide down until they reached Dean’s cock, standing proud and ready and pointing deliberately in Sam’s direction. It was different from his own. For one thing it was smaller. Not by much but enough to make a sly grin tug at his lips.

“Dude!”

His head snapped up. Both of them actually. “What?”

Dean was glaring at him venomously. “You’re laughing at my dick? Man, what’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not… I’m not laughing! I’m just…”

“It’s not all about size, ok? Fuck, you outgrew me _everywhere_ by the time you were sixteen and I can still kick your scrawny ass.” Dean threw up his hands in irritation. “It’s about technique and skills and having fucked around enough to know what the hell you’re doing. Something I’m sure you’re not-”

“Dean, I wasn’t laughing! And it’s quite…” Sam gestured lamely, palms up in a peace offering manner. “… impressive.”

Dean scowled but then he must have seen the hungry look in Sam’s eyes because he raised his eyebrows and smirked suggestively. “You better believe it, ba- bro.”

Sam grinned and took a step closer. “You can call me baby if you want, Dean. It’s actually kind of a turn on.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They had moved slowly toward each other until they stood close enough to feel each other’s breath. Sam reached out, shyly laying one hand on Dean’s shoulder while the other went for Dean’s waist, hesitantly hovering for a second before splaying his hand on his hip. Dean obviously didn’t have any such reservations, making Sam’s eyes widen and a gasp escape from his lips when he felt a warm and rough hand grab his cock and stroke it firmly at the same time as Dean licked a path up his neck.

“Jesus, Dean!”

“Gotta say though… you are a big boy, Sammy.” Dean was practically purring into his ear, voice hoarse with wonder. “Sure have grown up since I was teaching you how to pee standing up.”

“Jesus, Dean! Cut it out!”

Dean pulled back, frowning. “What?”

“Remember it not being weird? You’re kinda messing with that whole concept. Can we please stay away from the subject of my potty training?”

The pout was for once more endearing than annoying. “I’m trying to pay you a compliment here, dude.”

“Yes, thank you. I have a big dick, that’s great.” Sam sighed. “Can we do less talking and more action?”

“What? Like this?”

Suddenly Sam was sprawled on the bed with Dean stalking towards him, licking his lips. “This enough action for you? Or maybe you’d like this?”

Whatever coherent thought Sam had left evaporated when Dean sunk down on his knees on the floor between Sam’s dangling legs and with one languid motion licked up his cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Dean looked up, a humorous glint in his eye. “Glad to hear you’re leaving off the ‘o’ now, bro. That was so lame. It’s not even pronounced the same, you dickhead. You should have picked something else if you were gonna be sneaky about it. Like Christopher or…”

“Dean!”

“What? Oh. Right.”

Sam groaned as the tongue resumed its travel up to the tip of his cock where it swirled around the head a few times before suddenly disappearing. He was just about to spit some heavy swearwords out at his brother between gritted teeth when his whole world exploded in the heat of Dean’s mouth.

Holy sweet mother of all things beautiful and sacred! Which Dean’s lips and mouth and tongue certainly belonged to. And, oh God, his throat! Swallowing Sam down until he thought he would pass out, he was gasping so hard.

“Jesus! De-Dean! Slo-slow down. Don’t wanna-“

There was a loud popping sound as Dean’s wet lips let go of his cock and then he was sliding up Sam’s body, dropping wet kisses and nibbling lightly as he went along. By the time Dean reached Sam’s lips he was writhing and panting on the bed, his fists twisting the sheets and his heels digging into the worn mattress.

“That good, Sammy? You like that? Man, you taste good. Fucking love the taste of your cock.” Dean growled, rocking slightly back and forth as he sucked at Sam’s collarbone.

“You…” Oh Christ! “You talk to girls like that, Dean?” Jesus!

“What?” A hot tongue licked up his neck and into his ear. “You don’t like it?”

“No, I… I like it. Just…” God! “Dad know you’ve got such a – fuck! - dirty mouth?”

“Doubt it.” Dean pulled back and smirked down at Sam, wiggling his eyebrow wickedly. “I don’t just do any kind of incest, you know.”

“Dean!” Sam wasn’t sure whether to laugh or throw Dean off him in horror.

Dean shrugged. “You’re the one who brought him up, dude, not me.”

“Just… shut up and…” He gasped as nimble fingers found his nipple and twisted it hard. “Fuck! Do that again.”

“Mmmm... yeah.” Dean slid down until his lips reached Sam’s other nipple and sucked it into his mouth as his free hand slipped between them to grasp Sam’s dick. “You close?”

“Yeah… yeah.” He bucked as a rough thumb swiped over his slit. “God, please.”

“Fuck, Sam. Who’d have thought you’d be such a slut?”

“Not… a… Fuck!” Not even the fact that Dean had been jerking off daily since he was old enough to realize his dick wasn’t just for peeing could count for the expert skills he was showing in handling Sam’s cock. They really needed to have a talk. Later.

Dean chuckled. “Oh, I’d say you’re a great fuck. Once I get my cock up your ass...”

Sam gasped, his head spinning as every single blood cell traveled to his dick. “Not… putting… your damn cock… fuck!… up my ass, Dean.”

The hand stilled just as he was about to fall off the proverbial Cliff of Orgasm. Jesus fucking Christ!!

“Dean!”

His brother stared at him. “Never?”

“What? Oh you gotta be kidding me! For fuck’s sake, Dean!”

“No, I’m curious. We’re doing this but we’re not doing that? You’re fine with me sucking you off but when it comes to your virgin ass I’m just supposed to back off?” Dean shook his head. “Dude, that’s so not fair.”

Sam lifted his head and glared down at him. “Later! Can we talk about it later?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Are you gonna let me fuck you later?”

_If I kill him he can’t finish. If I kill him he can’t finish. Breathe. Stay calm. Stay…_

“Dean? If you don’t bring me off right this fucking second I will not be held responsible for my actions. Ok?”

Dean frowned. “So what? You were gonna fuck me? That’s it?”

“I’m…” Sam dropped his head back down on the pillows, groaning. “Christ, Dean!”

“’Cause I gotta tell you, bro, you’re not plowing my ass. Not with that monstrous cock.”

Sam pushed himself up on his elbows, shooting Dean the most menace death glare he could muster. “Fine. Then we don’t fuck. Ok? Is that ok with you? Is it!?!” His voice had a far more hysterical tone than the angry one he’d been going for.

Dean pouted. “That’s no fun.”

Sam wanted to scream. “I’m going to kill you if you don’t finish what you goddamn started right this fucking minute, you fucking dickhead! How is that for fun? I’ll fucking rocksalt your precious ass!”

“And you say I’ve got a dirty mouth.”

“God, Dean!” Desperate times called for desperate measures. Puppy eyes. “Please, Dean. I’m dying here.”

“That is so not fair.”

“Dean…”

“Fuck it. Ok, ok.”

He’d deny it to the end of the earth but when Dean’s hot mouth closed around his aching cock he could feel tears springing to his eyes and he let out a low sob. Truth was he didn’t care if Dean stuck a fifteen-foot pole up his ass right this minute, as long as he got to come within the next five seconds. Not that he would ever tell Dean that.

“You sure? No fucking?”

“Ok! Yes! You can fuck me! Jesus Christ, Dean. I’m begging you. Just let me come and you can fuck me all fucking night.”

“That’s what I thought.”

‘Fucking bastard tricked me’ was Sam’s last thought before his brain exploded.

\-------

“Hey. Hey!”

Sam opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light in the room. “Dean? Wha… ?”

“You are _not_ falling asleep on me, dude.” Dean’s head came into his vision, blocking out the light like a huge annoyed eclipse. “I just sucked your brains out through your dick and you think you can just take a nap? That’s just rude, man.”

“God…” Sam groaned and closed his eyes again. “Yeah. Just… give me a sec.”

“Already gave you fifteen minutes,” Dean muttered as he rolled over on his back. “I’m starting to hurt here. Serious blue balls, bro.”

“Sorry.” Sam turned his head and ran his eyes over his brother, stopping at a certain part. Oh wow. It might be smaller but that didn’t mean it was small. Actually it looked very very big. Scary big. “What… what do you want me to do? I’m not…I don’t know what…” He swallowed. “You want to fuck me now?”

Dean sat up and looked down at him with a worried frown. “Sam, I was just messing with you. We don’t have to do that. Not yet anyway, or, you know, ever.”

“Oh. Ok.” He looked away, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s just… I’ve never…”

Dean smirked. “No kidding. And here I thought you’d financed your Stanford studies by selling your sweet ass on the streets.”

“Haha. Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah. In your dreams.” Dean reached over and ran his fingers down Sam’s happy trail, his eyes suddenly serious. “Just so you know. If you ever do that I will kill you.”

“Do what?” Sam snorted. “Sell my ass?”

“Yeah.”

Sam stared at him incredulous. “Dean, what the fuck? Why would I…?” He froze. “Dean? Did you…?”

“Christ, Sammy.” Dean threw himself back down on the bed, closing his eyes. “You’re not Pastor Jim so let’s skip the confessions and get to the part where you get me off, ok?”

Sam sat up, his head still spinning from the orgasm, and stared down at his brother. “You sold yourself. On the streets. For money? God! Why? Why would you do such a thing?”

Dean shrugged, eyes still closed. “Sometimes you need cash faster than a game of pool or scamming credit cards can get you. It’s nothing.”

Sam blinked, anger and nausea making his head spin. “Like hell it’s nothing.” He ran his palm over his face, trying to calm his thoughts down. “Does dad know?”

“No, and you’re not gonna tell him.” Dean glanced up, jaw set. “Sam.”

“Jesus! Of course I’m not gonna tell him.” He bit his lip, not wanting to know but still unable to keep quiet. “So what, they fucked you? You fucked them? What?”

Dean rolled his eyes then closed them again, chin jutting defiantly. “Stuff it, Sam. I’m not telling.”

“I’m just…” Sam shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. “If you did that with strangers, what the hell does that make this?”

Dean’s eyes popped open and he locked them with Sam’s, cool and green. “I’ve had sex with complete strangers across all fifty states and some in Canada, Sammy. I even did a couple in Mexico last year. Just because I got paid from a few doesn’t mean they meant more than the others. Less.” He looked at Sam pointedly. “You gonna make a big deal out of this?”

“It doesn’t mean anything to you? At all? That you had to…” Sam suddenly felt cold. “You done it since… since you got me out of Stanford?”

Dean sighed. “Let it go, Sam.”

“No, I fucking won’t let it go. I want you to tell me, Dean, have you done it since-“

Dean sat up abruptly, glaring at him. “Cut this shit, Sammy. You’ve never wanted for a bed to sleep in or food to eat, not once giving a crap about where the money came from. And now, because it’s me being screwed and not some Jacob Whatsisname up in Montana or where the fuck ever, you’re suddenly all righteous anger? Well, fuck that. I do what I have to do to keep you safe, to keep us going. What the fuck gives you the right to judge me?”

“I’m not… Jesus, Dean.” Sam stared at him then his lips went thin and he grabbed Dean’s arm, clenching it hard as Dean tried to wrench free. “Never again. You hear me, Dean? I don’t care if we have to sleep in the fucking car or dumpster dive for food. Credit card scams and pool hustling, fine by me. Hell, let’s steal some cars and sell them for parts or whatever. But if you ever… do ‘that’ again I’ll be the one to kill you. Ok?”

“Sam…”

“No. Either it’s that or we’re done. You and me?” Sam waved his hand, gesturing between them. “This? Over.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I haven’t even gotten any yet!”

“And you’re not getting any, ever, unless you promise.”

Dean held his glare and then slowly deflated. “Fine. I promise. Can we get back to the part where you were about to take care of my…” He glanced down and scowled. “Oh great. You killed it.” He fell back down on the pillows, groaning. “This is so not fair.”

Sam sat still for a moment, then lay back down, rolling on his side to face Dean. He hesitated briefly, then reached out and laid his hand on Dean’s chest, right over his heart. “I’m sorry.”

One green eye opened cautiously. “Not like it’s completely dead. You can probably revive it if you-”

“That you felt you had to do that for me.”

Den snorted. “Wasn’t just for you, dork. Not too fond of sleeping in the car myself.”

“But you’d have done that rather than…” His fingers curled on Dean’s chest and he swallowed. “You’d never even thought of… if it wasn’t for me.”

“Oh Christ. Sam, I promised to stop. Now you promise to shut the fuck up about this. It’s over and done with. It never bothered me that much before but you’re making me feel like I’m some goddamn whore so just stop it, ok?”

“I’m sorry. Although technically…”

“Sam!”

“Sorry.”

“And stop fucking apologizing to me. If you want to apologize, apologize to my cock for killing it with your endless emo-ing.”

Sam bit down the rant about dangers and diseases and all the other horrible things crashing around in his head and instead sighed and slid down the bed until he could rest his cheek on Dean’s stomach. The muscles underneath the warm skin stiffened and Dean’s fingers reached out to touch Sam’s hair.

“Sammy? I was just kidding. You don’t have to…”

“Shut up, Dean. I’m busy.” He squirmed closer until he was lying with his chest pressed against Dean’s thigh, his own legs dangling off the foot of the bed. “Now listen. You belong to me. No more fucking around, you hear me? No more cheap girls in bars. No more pretty boys in alleys.”

“Sam, what…?”

Sam slapped Dean’s thigh. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up? I’m not talking to you.” He ran his hand up and laid a warm palm over Dean’s slowly hardening cock. “Ok, little Dean? We got a deal? Good. And… I’m sorry for killing you with my emo-ing.”

“You’re talking to my dick?” The laughter rumbling through Dean’s belly made Sam’s head bob. “You are such an idiot.”

Sam smiled. “Only doing what you told me to.”

“Well, that’s a first.” Dean’s fingers suddenly tightened into a fist in Sam’s hair. “Hey! It’s not little!”

Now it was Sam’s time to laugh. “Well, what do you call it then?”

“Call it? What, you think I have conversations with my cock all the time? That’s all you, man.” Dean snorted. “Freak.”

Sam turned his head and glanced up at him. “You talk to the car.”

The glare Sam got was heavy with indignation. “Dude, be respectful. She’s got a soul.”

Sam shook his head in amusement. “And your dick hasn’t?”

“Hell no, baby.” Dean smirked. “My dick is pure evil.”

“Maybe I should exorcise it then.” Sam ran a finger down the length of Dean’s semi-hard cock and it twitched happily. He grinned at the short intake of breath tightening the abdomen muscles under his cheek. Dean’s fingers clawed at his scalp and then they slowly relaxed, running through Sam’s hair instead.

“Go at it, bro. Just… no rocksalt.”

Sam chuckled, then lifted his head and leaned over, licking a long stripe from the root to the tip of Dean’s cock. It trembled briefly, then sprang up, hitting him on the nose. Ow!

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam rubbed his nose. It was sticky on the bridge, the musky smell of Dean filling Sam’s nostrils. “Is there no part of you that’s not aggressive?”

Dean’s laugh was slightly shaky. “Just give it what it wants and it won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah? Like this?”

He reached out with his tongue again, this time only lightly touching the head that was hovering right in front of him, then pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Just as well he still had his shoulder resting on Dean’s stomach or he would have bucked him off the bed. Oh yeah, this was fun. If only a few licks had Dean reacting like that Sam would have him writing and moaning on the bed in no time. Those drunken college parties were finally paying off. Now what was that trick Simon taught him again?

It only took him about five minutes before he had Dean cursing and twisting the sheet in his fists. Another five and he was arching off the bed, toes curled, one palm slamming down on the bed repeatedly while the fingers of his other hand tugged at Sam’s hair painfully enough that his eyes watered. Or that could be Dean’s cock bruising Sam’s throat, making him gasp for breath. Deepthroating was a lot harder than he remembered.

Just a little more now. A lick here and a suck there and worming his wet finger into…

“Fuck! Sammy, please. Shit, yes! Sam, I need… Fuck!”

Sam let Dean’s cock slide out of his mouth and looked up, blinking innocently. “What?”

“No! What are you doing? Don’t stop! Just… Come on, Sam!”

“Something you want?”

“Don’t let me… Fuck, Sammy!”

“You want this?” Sam wiggled the tip of his finger, grinning at the desperate moaning it ignited. “Or even this?” He pushed further, until he was in to the second knuckle. “Tell me, Dean.”

“For Christ’s sake… Ok, ok!”

“Ok, what?”

“Fuck me with your fucking fingers, Sam! You goddamn tease. Come on!”

Sam smiled. “All you had to do was ask.”

He pushed his finger all the way inside, twisting it slightly before curling it up against the inner walls, at the same time letting Dean’s cock slide down his throat, swallowing.

“Holy…fuck! Sam! Jesus, fuckfuckfuckfuck…”

The rest of the chant was lost in an out-rush of air that sounded almost like a sob and Dean went absolutely still. One second, two seconds, and then he was bucking violently, shooting down Sam’s throat, the fist in his hair twisting until he thought Dean would give him a bald spot, Dean’s other hand flailing around before finally falling limply down by his side as he lay trembling and heaving for breath, random twitches jerking his body.

Sam released Dean’s cock almost regretfully, resting his head on the heaving stomach for a moment before pulling his hand free. The movement made Dean shudder again and Sam grinned.

“Good?”

Dean didn’t answer, but his fist unclenched and he ran shaky fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“’T was… alright,” Dean slurred.

Sam laughed and crawled up the bed until he found Dean’s mouth, kissing him with wet and bruised lips. “Yeah?”

“Just… never tell me where you learned to do that.”

Sam pouted mockingly. “Why? You don’t want to thank them?”

“Oh sure, I’d thank them. And then I’d rip their fucking throats out for making you do it.”

Sam snorted and lay down, reaching lazily out for the cover to pull it over them. “Making me? Yeah, right. More like I begged them to let me.”

Dean opened his eyes, frowning as he turned his head to look at Sam. “What? Why?”

Sam blushed and averted his eyes, his fingers tapping nervously on Dean’s hip. “I might have… a tiny kink.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Kink? What, you mean like a cocksucking kink?”

“More of a… submission kink.”

Dean stared at him then sat up abruptly. “You what? You telling me…? Are we talking leather and whips and shit?”

Sam cringed, his face burning. “No. Just… being told what to do. And maybe some… punishment if I don’t… behave.”

Dean continued to stare at him in shock. Then suddenly he fell back down on the pillows and burst out laughing.

“What? It’s not funny!” Sam punched his arm hard. “Shut up! I knew I never should have told you, you dickhead.”

“No no. I’m not… Fuck, Sam.” Dean shook his head in amusement. “I’m just… To think that all those years you spent defying dad all he had to do was-“

“If you finish that sentence I’ll never suck your cock again.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh come on. It’s funny!”

“You are insane. I mean, this?” Sam gestured between them. ”You and me? That’s one thing. But…” Sam shuddered. “Remember about this feeling right? Well, that does not feel right. At all. It feels very very wrong. And sick. And… Are you sure you’re not possessed?”

“I’m just kidding. Light up, will ya? Christ, incest sure kills your sense of humor.”

“Dean!”

“Alright. Sorry. So…” Dean turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand, grinning evilly. “What kind of punishment do you like? Spanking?”

The pillow hit Dean hard in the face, almost smothering the hysterical laughter shaking his body.

For being the weirdest non-weird night of Sam’s life, wrestling with his brother was such an everyday event that he felt absolutely normal. Well, as normal as a Weirdchester can feel.

Especially being naked in bed with his brother and all.

fin


End file.
